


filling the space

by QQI25



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QQI25/pseuds/QQI25
Summary: Lucy has to be little by herself now, but she's a big kid, so she's (mostly) okay with it.(Set sometime before The Stolen Century)
Relationships: Davenport & The Director | Lucretia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	filling the space

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Making a Home" from the 2016 Broadway revival of Falsettos!! go listen!
> 
> ok she has Dav, but that's different because he doesn't actively take care of her

Lucy didn’t really think that she’d ever have to be little without anyone watching over her but now she can do it all by herself! Well, Davenport’s usually there, but he doesn’t talk anymore. He’s still fun even though he doesn’t talk and he knows how to cheer her up! Besides, she’s usually 8-10, so she’s getting to be a big girl now and doesn’t need anyone to mind her. 

Sometimes she watches Avi or Johann and gets upset thinking about what it’d be like to have one of them as a big brother. But she’s the grown up now because she’s usually big, and she has to watch over them. No one on the base knows that sometimes she’s littler than them, except she’s usually older than Maggie and sometimes older than Taako when they’re little. It’s like a really fun secret mission! Except sometimes it’s not so fun because she gets lonely, but she’s just gotta wait a little more.

She’s a very easy-going child. Even when she’s little around others, she doesn’t really require anything besides company, and possibly someone else drawing alongside her or reading her stories. She’s very attentive and good at following rules. 

Today she’s a bit tired. Taako, Magnus, and Merle (self-dubbed “Tres Horny Boys”) just finished training and it’s usually draining to have to be in such close proximity with them. Not because of who they are, but because of who they used to all be to each other. Of course, it’s her fault and she struggles with that, but it was the only choice she had and she’s sure it’s going to be beneficial in the end. (Sometimes though, she looks at the way Taako carries himself now, and doubts that. Sometimes, she thinks about how she could be hanging out with little Taako and little Magnus, and Merle and Davenport could be taking care of them, and doubts that.)

She and Davenport go to her room when it’s done and she locks the multiple locks on the door behind them. Once she changes into a comfier outfit, she finally relaxes. Her coloring books, picture books, drawing instruction books, and coloring utensils are in a clever compartment behind the portrait of the 7 of them. On one of the planes they’d been to, Taako had surprised her with a set of cute and simple drawing instruction books by Ed Emberley, Magnus had surprised her with the first coloring book they’d ever given her, and Davenport had surprised her with the first picture book they’d ever given her. After that, she’s gotten at least one coloring book and picture book from each of them. It means her collection’s quite hefty and cherished. 

Lucy takes out a drawing instruction book and decides she’s gonna draw her family in the house she wishes they had. The paper she’s planning to use is snatched at random from her desk, but when she turns it around, it looks important which means Lucretia’s gonna be a bit disappointed with her, so she puts that down and looks again ‘til she finds a blank paper. 

The house is gonna be super big so it can fit all of them, and the backyard’s gonna be big too. Taako and Lup and Merle can grow aaaaall the plants they want, and they can all have as many doggies and cats as they want, too. She makes sure the house has all their favourite colours and plants, and draws them in their favourite colours. Lup’s in red, Magnus is in orange, Barry’s in yellow, Merle’s in green, Taako’s in light blue, Dav’s in indigo, and she’s in purple. It’s all the colours in the rainbow and it looks really good! 

“Dav, look!” She sits up and shows him the paper. 

“Davenport,” he says, putting a hand on her shoulder and smiling. She’s pretty sure that means he loves it. She sticks the picture to the back of the picture she painted of the 7 of them because she’s pretty proud of it. It looks very good and she can’t wait to show it to the others. Davenport’s gone to his room, which is adjoined, and comes back with a tray of apple slices and cheese cubes. There’s also a juice on it. 

“Davenport,” he says, bringing over a chair and placing the tray on it. Lucy’s got a tendency of sitting on the floor, and the chair’s the perfect height for a makeshift table. She gladly eats it and it’s good, but she can’t help but miss Taako and Lulu’s cooking. She and Lulu are almost name twins because both their nicknames have “Lu” and sometimes some people call her Lulu. She and Taako are kind of twins because they both get sad and lonely, except lately he hasn’t been alone because he’s had Maggie and Emmy and she’s happy for him. She’s not really alone either because she has Dav and he only says his name but he says a lot and he’s very nice to her. Still, she can’t wait ‘til her family gets to be together again, and maybe Johann and Avi and Carey and Killian can be a part of it this time.

**Author's Note:**

> let's say dav has a fantasy fridge in his room full of snacks for lucy
> 
> please i love her :'''( nd ofc now i gOtta nd WILL write a fic where their whole family is together, which ofc also includes hurley and sloane (OH FUCK JOHANNS DEADDDDDD unless ? reasons why he shldnt die: we love him ~~or we cld ramp up the angst nd hv little lucy come to terms w/ his death~~ )
> 
> tazg day!! i'm gna listen to it ltr (rn i'm babysitting my niece hehe nd she's speaking too much!! who let her kno so many wds she's only 2 thts illegal)


End file.
